staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Krystyna Nowak. Ludzi zasypywali gaszonym wapnem; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Budowniczy, odc. 28 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Fitting In, ep. 28); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Budzik - Przetwory 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 16 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4088 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4303); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4089 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4304); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Kołysanka dla maluszka odc. 163; magazyn 11:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 50; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1164; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1553 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Palce lizać - odc. 3/9 - Kucharz; serial TVP 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Królowa hien 2/2 (Hyena Queen) - txt str.777 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:30 Errata do biografii - Zofia Kossak - Szczucka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Amy i Karen Scriven (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:40 Pora na doktora ; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4092 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4307); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4093 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4308); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed meczem Irlandia - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1558 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1715; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1169; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 11 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Binky szoł, odc. 9 (The Binky Show); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Przywracanie Pamięci - Polakom ratującym Żydów w czasie Zagłady; relacja 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 20 - Tabletka; serial kryminalny TVP 22:30 James Bond w Jedynce - Doktor No (Dr No) - txt str.777 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1962) 00:30 Mocne kino nocne - Zgromadzenie (The Gathering) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:10 Kojak seria 5 - Ja tu rządzę (Kojak seria 5, ep. 22, Full Command) kraj prod.USA (1977) 03:00 Notacje - Alfred Schreyer. Buty z cholewami; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 98 Randka dla nieśmiałych 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 99 Uśmiech Ilony; telenowela TVP 07:00 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 10/48 Zawsze niezadowolona (Santa Apprentice ep. Never Happy); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 310 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 41; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 20/25 Przyszła mama (25 degrs sud [Futur maman); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 66/72 Trzy wcielenia wujka Bretta (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Three Facts of Brett); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:05 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Everwood - odc. 30/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 207); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 346 Groźne zwierzę; serial TVP 16:00 Fort Boyard - (10) - txt str.777; reality show 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 32 - Kosmos; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Zdolne bestie - Słonica malarka - odc. 1 (Extraordinary animals - odc. 1) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 83; teleturniej 19:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (44) Bernadetta Machała - Krzemińska 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 173 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 616; serial TVP 21:25 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 372 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 12/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 512); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 23:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 13/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 513); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Wieczór artystyczny - Andrzej Bobkowski - chuligan wolności 39'; film dokumentalny 01:35 Wieczór melomana - Credo - Krzysztof Penderecki; koncert 02:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:57 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:42 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Turcja z innej strony; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 Tajemnicze Chiny - Sekrety Góry Niebiańskiego Kapelusza (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:57 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:42 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Tropiciele - krakowska ścieżka reportażu 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Podglądacze 18:40 Śladami historii 19:10 Gorące usta 19:15 Prosto z lasu 19:30 Speed 2 19:40 Jedź bezpiecznie 19:50 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:05 Podglądacze 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Turcja z innej strony; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 Tajemnicze Chiny - Sekrety Góry Niebiańskiego Kapelusza (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 54, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 20, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 109, Polska 2003 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Los rycerza - odc. 211, Polska 2005 10:50 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 103, USA 2000-2001 11:20 Samo życie - odc. 1164, Polska 2008 11:50 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 9, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 792, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 104, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 239, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - odc. 110, serial komediowy, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 793, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1165, Polska 2008 20:00 Megahit - Mission: Impossible 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Na żywo - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 0:35 Fala zbrodni - odc. 56, Polska 2005 1:25 Rajska plaża - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Tajemnice losu - odc. 42, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:55 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo - magazyn kulinarny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 30, Polska 2008 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 23, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Jak zostać kochanką księdza! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 31, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1039, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - odc. 12, program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:50 Nie z tego świata - odc. 17, USA 2006 0:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 44; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 10/13 - Falco; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Rówieśnicy Niepodległości 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Jaworska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1165; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Mistrz Ryszard z Padwy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 598; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 1/7* - Kurier z Ankary; serial TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Grażyna Barszczewska, Krystyna Feldman, Wiktor Sadecki, Stanisław Michalski, Marta Żak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Warto rozmawiać - O kim ta historia ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Podróżnik - Miasto Gwatemala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Odlotowe sikory; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Z archiwum IPN - Samoobrona Ziemi Grodzieńskiej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1165; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Jak daleko stąd do Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Warto rozmawiać - O kim ta historia ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Nagrody Polskiej Muzyki Złote Dzioby 2008 ; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Bożena Laskiewicz (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Odlotowe sikory; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1165; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - O kim ta historia ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zawód lektor; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Z archiwum IPN - Samoobrona Ziemi Grodzieńskiej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Bożena Laskiewicz (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Porozmawiajmy o Herbercie odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Wokół wielkiej sceny ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Polskie drogi - odc. 11/11 - W obronie własnej; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Śpiewa Cecile Devile; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Kariera; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Każdy w bunkrze na swoim cukrze - Miron Białoszewski 28'; widowisko poetyckie; reż.:Robert Gliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Słowa i twarze: Miron 40'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Sanatorium pod klepsydrą 118'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Tadeusz Kondrat, Irena Orska, Halina Kowalska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Solo na ugorze 6'; film animowany; reż.:Jerzy Kalina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Białe słońce pustyni (Beloye solntse pustyni) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1970); reż.:Władimir Motyl; wyk.:Anatoli Kuznetsov, Spartak Mishulin, Kakhi Kavsadze, Pavel Luspekayev; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Marcin Baran; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Marcin Baran; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Młodzi i Film - Antykwariat 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Młodzi i Film - Tak trzeba żyć 19'; etiuda; reż.:Paweł Sobczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Pewnego letniego dnia"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Telekino - Pewnego letniego dnia 71'; film TVP; reż.:Jakub Z. Ruciński; wyk.:Bożena Dykiel, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Wysocki, Jerzy Kryszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Smak wiśni (Taste of Cherry) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Iran (1997); reż.:Abbas Kiarostami; wyk.:Abdul Bogeri Hosejn, Afszin Bochtari Chorszid, Mor Nuri Hosejn, Hamojun Erszodi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Mambo! Gustavo Dudamel i Simon Bolivar Youth Orchestra w Caracas (Gustavo Dudamel & The Simon Bolivar Youth Orchestra live from Caracas); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Wiwisekcja; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Strefa - Sztuka Ekranowana - Kroke Band; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Strefa - Video Art - Piotr Uklański; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino nocne - Imię róży (The Name of the Rose) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Włochy (1986); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Sean Connery, Christian Slater, Michael Lonsdale, F. Murray Abraham, Helmut Qualtinger, Elya Baskin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Leon Godlewski 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzieje Polaków - Dominikanie. Psy pańskie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Za i przed Klauzurą - Pańskie psy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 10 (Skarby Toskanii odc. 10); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Halina Kunicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pojedynek - Przegrany pokój?; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Traktat Ryski: triumf, czy zdrada?; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Historia i dokument - Goralenvolk; film dokumentalny; reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kontrowersje - Bo jestem z kraju smutnego Ilotów...; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Bić się nie bić - dwugłos o polskich powstaniach; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Sapija, Włodzimierz Głodek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Historia i dokument - Łyżeczka życia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 45; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dzieje Polaków - Warszyc - do końca wierny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Czy warto było tak żyć; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historia i dokument - Dziewczynka w czerwonym płaszczyku; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Pieczuro; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dzieje Polaków - Narodziny II RP; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Człowiek z fotografii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Listopadowe dni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Siła bezsilnych - Cenzorskie cięcie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Wielka ucieczka cenzora; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; STEREO 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Z UL do ula; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Solarzowa szkoła życia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i dokument - Z gorącego serca - "Żegota"; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Historia i dokument - Znak Orła - odc. 14 Najwyższa godność 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; reż.:Hubert Drapella; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Historia i dokument - Wyspa Getto; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Leon Godlewski 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowe przedrzeźnianki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 346 Groźne zwierzę; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Łucznictwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( I połowa); STEREO 12:35 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( II połowa); STEREO 13:30 Domisie - Kolekcje duże i małe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Nasza Niepodległa - koncert z okazji 90. rocznicy odzyskania niepodległości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 15:45 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zaklęte w bursztynie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( I połowa); STEREO 18:35 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( II połowa); STEREO 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów ( III ) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( I połowa); STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( II połowa); STEREO 21:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dzika Polska - Matka Joanna od natury; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Pitbull - odc. 20; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Zakończenie dnia